Imaging devices are prevalent in modern wired and/or wireless devices. For example, wireless mobile devices such as cell phones or smart phones typically include a digital camera as a standard feature. Laptops and/or desktop computers may include webcams. Unfortunately, the potential for misuse of this feature can be large. Sex offenders may use wireless mobile devices to send or receive sexually explicit photos or video messages. Teenagers may exchange sexually explicit video messages or photos with each other, engaging in what is now termed “sexting.” Aside from removal of the various devices from the users, there appear to be few solutions for addressing the display, storage, and/or exchange of prohibited content using devices with imaging capability.